Father and Son
by cabgrant
Summary: This story takes place when Duncan is fifteen. He has a huge argument with his dad when his dad discovers that he has been playing truant from school too often.


This story takes place when Duncan is fifteen. He has a huge argument with his dad when his dad discovers that he has been playing truant from school too often.

Duncan's dad was watching TV when the phone rang. It was 2:00 pm on a Friday afternoon and he had the day off. He recognized the name of Duncan's school on the screen and picked up the receiver. He answered, "Captain Scarpelli speaking. What did Duncan do now?" It was Mr. Roberts, Duncan's Principal. He said, "That's why I'm calling you. He wasn't in school today and he wasn't here on Wednesday or Thursday of this week. And, he wasn't here last week Thursday and Friday. If this continues, I'm going to expel him or send him to a school for problem kids." Captain Scarpelli sighed**,** "I'll deal with him when he gets home," then hung up. "What's wrong with this boy?" his dad wondered in frustration.

It's now 4:00 pm. Fifteen year old Duncan arrives home after spending the day with two delinquent friends playing truant. The only piercings he had then were the two earrings in his left ear and the nose ring. He opened the front door and heard his dad shouting "DUNCAN, IN HERE NOW!" from the living room. Duncan thought, "Great, someone must have seen me and the guys skipping school and called." He puts on a fake smile and walks calmly into the living room. Duncan said, "Hello dad. Nice day, eh." Then his smile disappears when his father glared at him. "Your Principal called and said you weren't in school two days last week and you only came on Monday and Tuesday of this week. Get upstairs; you're grounded for a month. And I'm dropping you at school and picking you up after school during your confinement. You're not taking another trip to juvie," his dad responded.

Duncan replied, "I wanna eat something." His dad answered, "Okay, and be quick about it. Then go to your room and do some studying." Duncan heads for the kitchen and made a ham sandwich and poured a glass of soda. After eating, Duncan headed upstairs to his room. He thought, "I'm getting out; he can't keep me here for a month." Then Duncan remembered the tree outside his window had been cut down twelve days before so he couldn't escape out the window. "Wait, I have some rope in my closet," he thought, suddenly remembering the rope in his Muskrat Boys box that was on the top shelf of his closet, and went to take the box down. He took out the rope and placed it on his desk. "I have to pee," he thought and left, leaving the bedroom door slightly open. His father was walking up the stairs and Duncan told him he was going to the bathroom. Duncan entered the bathroom and closed the door.

His dad decided to check if Duncan took out his books. He entered Duncan's room and saw the rope. Realizing he was going to use it to sneak out the window, he decided to confront Duncan. Seconds later, Duncan opened the bedroom door and gasped when he saw his dad in the room holding the rope. His dad said angrily, "I've had enough of your defiance, Duncan. You're staying in here and studying like I asked and if you try to escape again; I'll make it two months." Duncan protested, "I'm not staying here." His dad replied, "You're grounded, no more arguments about it. It's time you stopped this abnormal behavior and start thinking about your future." Duncan shouted, his face reddening, "Yeah, you want me to dress and act normal like those loser kids who love school and listen to their parents. You want me to become a cop like most of this stupid family or wind up sitting behind a desk at some crappy job."

His father responded furiously, "At least the normal kids don't embarrass their parents by hanging out with degenerates and breaking the law." Duncan shouted back, "Oh yeah, well nobody's going to control me. I'm outta here." He started stomping towards the door, but his dad blocked the door's entrance. "You're going to obey me by staying here and taking your punishment like the tough guy you think you are," his dad stated angrily. "No," Duncan shouted, and tried passing his dad, but was held by his left shoulder and was pushed slightly backwards. Duncan said loudly, "SCREW YOU." Suddenly, his dad slapped him across his left cheek. "Don't you speak to me in that disrespectful way again," he said, eyes narrowing. Duncan was shocked and just stared at him, holding his cheek. His dad turned and walked out the door with the rope.

"I can't believe he slapped me!" Duncan thought after his dad shut the bedroom door behind him. His dad had never slapped him before. Duncan lay on his bed and started sulking. Sure he used to receive spankings from his dad once in a while when he broke windows and when he drew on the walls at home, and stole things from school, but that was when Duncan was younger. His dad stopped spanking him when he turned ten. He rose and went to his desk where his pet tarantula, named Scruffy, was laying in his tank. Duncan removed the lid and picked up the tarantula in his left hand. "Hi, Scruff, did you miss me?" Duncan said mushily while looking at Scruffy. He then placed the spider back in the tank and replaced the lid.

Duncan suddenly found himself sitting at his desk and took his Canadian history book out of his bag. After reading for a few minutes, he closed the book, folded his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. Few seconds later, he fell asleep and started dreaming….


End file.
